


Turns Out, There Are Some Things Carlota Loves More than Sleep

by Lampshadez



Category: Las Chicas del Cable | Cable Girls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampshadez/pseuds/Lampshadez
Summary: Set between seasons 1 and 2, a quiet morning in bed is when Carlota knew she loved Sara.





	Turns Out, There Are Some Things Carlota Loves More than Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I’ve written a Carlota/Sara fic! Which is really a Carlota/Sara/Miguel fic that just focuses on Carlota and Sara’s feelings for each other in that relationship.   
> Also! So far on the show it seems like Sara is still called Sara and uses she/her pronouns, so that’s what I’m using in this.

Carlota woke up to Sara staring at her. 

“How long have you been staring at me?” she asked sleepily. 

“Not long,” Sara laughed. “I just woke up and it hit me how lucky I am to wake up next to you.”

Carlota smiled. “Sara, I love waking up next to you, too.” She caught sight of the clock on the table on Sara’s side of the bed. “But I still have ten more minutes to sleep, babe.”

Sara laughed. This wasn’t an unfamiliar circumstance to her - she’d spent many nights with Carlota and Miguel and she knew that while Miguel could usually pop right out of bed and get started with his day, Carlota clung to every bit of sleep she could get.

”Where’s Miguel?” Carlota asked. 

“In the shower.”

”You should join him,” Carlota suggested, shutting her eyes and pulling the covers more tightly over herself. 

“He did offer, but I can’t quite seem to leave your bed,” Sara said in that quiet voice she knew Carlota loved.

”Our bed,” Carlota corrected, giving as stern a look she could with only one eye open. “And, maybe you should get a bit more sleep, too.”

”Nah, I’m awake now.”

Carlota considered trying to go back to sleep for a moment longer, then gave up. She sighed as she propped herself up on her elbows. She’d had so many feelings for Sara that it was hard to figure out what exactly to call them, and there was something about this situation that was making them all come up. She knew what love was, she had loved Miguel. She still loved Miguel. She thought maybe she thought loving anyone else would feel the same, but it didn’t. But it was still love. 

In that moment, Carlota knew she loved Sara. In that moment, she also knew that she was scared to say it. 

“I’m happy you’re here,” she settled on saying. 

“Yeah? Even when I keep you from sleeping?”

”Even then.”  Carlota was scared, but in a way she only felt around Sara. She wasn’t scared in a way that made her want to run away, she was scared in a way that made her want to keep going forward. She didn’t know how to say that she loved Sara, but she knew she should say what she felt.  “The scariest moment in my life was seeing you speak for the first time at the Lyceum. It was also one of the best times. I saw you and I knew something was different, that I was different, that I wouldn’t be the same.”

”Does that still scare you?” Sara was a little taken aback by the turn in the conversation, but she wasn’t one to run away, either. 

“It’s a good scared,” Carlota said. “I know there’s a lot to come, that’s what scares me. Because there’s so much here that I want and I’m scared to miss any of it.”

”I know what that feels like,” Sara said, again dropping her voice and moving closer to Carlota. “What you feel, I feel it, too.”

Carlota leaned forward and kissed her, then pulled back after a few moments. “I think we should maybe both go join Miguel in the shower.”

”That’s a great idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> Also, I don’t know what the Spanish equivalent of “babe” would be but I wanted Carlota to call Sara some sort of pet name so I went with that. If anyone has better ideas, please share!   
> Also I don’t know what an equivalent in Spanish to “nah” would be as a low-commitment, joking-ish “no”. So if anyone has any ideas, please let me know! My goal is to eventually write fic in Spanish.


End file.
